1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved polyalphaolefins capable of improving flow of hydrocarbons through conduits, particularly pipelines, and in particular, polyalphaolefins that have absorbed one or more water insoluble alcohols. The invention also relates to methods for making improved drag reducing agents.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the flow of liquid in a conduit, such as a pipeline, results in frictional energy losses. As a result of this energy loss, the pressure of the liquid in the conduit decreases along the conduit in the direction of the flow. For a conduit of fixed diameter, this pressure drop increases with increasing flow rate. When the flow in the conduit is turbulent (Reynold's number greater than about 2100), certain high molecular weight polymers can be added to the liquid flowing through the conduit to reduce the frictional energy losses and alter the relationship between pressure drop and flow rate. These polymers are sometimes referred to as drag reducing agents (“DRAs”), and they interact with the turbulent flow processes and reduce frictional pressure losses such that the pressure drop for a given flow rate is less, or the flow rate for a given pressure drop is greater. Because DRAs reduce frictional energy losses, increase in the flow capability of pipelines, hoses and other conduits in which liquids flow can be achieved. DRAs can also decrease the cost of pumping fluids, the cost of equipment used to pump fluids, and provide for the use of a smaller pipe diameter for a given flow capacity. Accordingly, an ongoing need exists to formulate improved drag reducing materials.